The Muscle Biology Resource Core (MB-RC2) is the result of the merger of our current Metabolism Research Core and Proteomics/Genomics Core in response to the shift in focus of our OAIC. The merger will simplify access to the analytical resources, improve coordination of sample flow, coordinate multiple analyses of individual samples, reduce analytical time and costs, and increase efficiency and quality control.